


Пиарщик

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Гарри Поттеру нужен кто-то, кто будет прикрывать его задницу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	1. Chapter 1

Гермиона опускает на стол газету и бросает тяжелый взгляд на Гарри. Тому хватает совести выглядеть виноватым: он неловко поправляет очки, смотрит на треснувший лак на столешнице и вздыхает со всей возможной драматичностью. Гермионе его почти жаль, но Гарри сам виноват, что так и не научился говорить с людьми.

Хотя Гермиона совершенно не представляет, как можно было так облажаться, просто составляя резюме.

«Приношу пользу. Моя плохо написанная биография позволяет людям купить домик в Лондоне», — цитирует выдержку из его резюме «Ежедневный пророк». Крупным шрифтом, на первой полосе, с фотографией Гарри на метле во время последнего матча «Стоунхейвенских сорок» против «Холихедских гарпий». В том матче «Сороки» проиграли, и «Пророк», конечно же, написал, что Гарри Поттер так долго ловил снитч, чтобы позволить своей девушке Джинни Уизли забить побольше голов. Джинни в ответ на эту статью фыркала и недовольно кривила губы.

Гермиона прокашливается и с выражением цитирует:

— «Означает ли это, что Гарри Поттер решил уйти из большого спорта после нескольких поражений „Сорок“ подряд? Ответить на этот вопрос „Пророку“ мистер Поттер отказался, заявив, что корреспондент редакции Рита Скитер может засунуть свое перо куда подальше. Редакция „Ежедневного пророка“ хочет посоветовать мистеру Поттеру приберечь свои фантазии для собственной спальни и мисс Джиневры Уизли».

— Гермиона, — Гарри морщится. — Ну зачем ты...

— Гарри, — строго говорит Гермиона. — Ты должен был сказать журналистам, что вы с Джинни расстались, еще полгода назад. Тогда они бы тебя не клевали за...

— Тогда они бы писали, что я страдаю и поэтому проигрываю, — спорит Гарри и вздыхает. — Но я ума не приложу, как это произошло. Я не отправлял резюме в министерство, это просто... черновик.

— А я ума не приложу, Гарри, как можно было его так бездарно составить. Даже если это черновик. Это как если бы Рон написал, что в прошлом году выиграл чемпионат по поеданию хот-догов на ярмарке в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул.

— А он об этом писал? — интересуется Гарри и ойкает, когда Гермиона хлопает его свернутой газетой по лбу. Гермиона выглядит слишком довольной собой.

— Если ты забыл, Рон работает вместе с Джорджем в их магазине. Ему не нужно делать резюме. Но я уверена, что он бы об этом написал, — роняет она, на секунду задумавшись. Гермиона смотрит на Гарри долгим взглядом и в итоге заявляет: — Тебе нужен пиарщик.

— Зачем? — пугается Гарри. Он не так чтобы много знает о пиарщиках, но у него есть агент Дэниел, и Гарри всегда думал, что этого достаточно. В конце концов, с ним Гарри продержался почти девять лет в нескольких хороших командах. 

— Кто-то должен прикрывать твою задницу, — замечает Гермиона. — Признай. Ты не справляешься со своей публичностью, никогда не справлялся. И если ты действительно хочешь пойти в министерство после нескольких лет в квиддиче, тебе нужен кто-то, кто подтолкнет в правильную сторону, напишет речь-другую и заткнет прессе рот в нужный момент.

Гарри вновь выглядит пристыженным, и Гермиона удовлетворенно кивает. Если ей удастся уговорить его, то проблем станет в сто раз меньше.

Конечно, после того как Гарри проглотит свою гордость и примет помощь от настоящего профессионала публичного имиджа.

Ох, это будет сложно.

***

Утро Драко Малфоя начинается с кофе так редко, что он едва ли помнит, когда последний раз позволял себе чинно выпить чашечку, почитывая газету. Газеты при этом в его утре остались — чтение «Пророка», «Придиры», «Ведьмополитена» и кучи других изданий, пожалуй, единственная константа в его жизни.

Потому что когда ты — Пожиратель смерти, выбивший себе место в Визенгамоте чисто из принципа, дел становится невпроворот. А малейший намек на распорядок дня летит к черту.

В пять сорок утра Драко будит Патронус Астории Гринграсс — изящная длинноногая гончая. За последний месяц подобное происходит уже в пятый раз, и Драко, еще не разлепив толком глаза, понимает, что чертов Кормак Маклагген снова облажался.

Драко не представляет, как Астория — тонкая, звонкая и хрупкая Астория со своим воспитанием и взглядом на мир — его терпит.

Но не справляется она с ним точно. Впрочем, Драко рад уже тому, что ему не приходится видеть рожу Маклаггена каждый день по несколько часов. Так что он ни за что не будет джентльменом в этой ситуации и не предложит Астории взять под свое кураторство кого-то другого. Возможно, если Пьюси согласится уйти со своей скучной должности в департаменте магических игр и спорта, Драко отдаст Маклаггена ему. А Астории подберет кого-то более... приятного. Или стерву Розмари Дэнс, у Астории гораздо больше шансов приструнить певицу с несколькими грязными тайнами, чем тупицу Маклаггена.

— Тебе лучше поспешить в Кэмден, дорогой, — говорит Патронус звонким голосом Астории.

— Вот же блядь, — выдыхает Драко, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, потому что чертов Кэмден не сулит ничего хорошего. Как и сочетание Кэмдена, пяти часов утра и Маклаггена. А еще потому, что спортсмены всегда доставляют в два раза больше хлопот, чем даже политики, а уж упертые придурки вроде бывшего гриффиндорца — тем более. 

Драко зарекся иметь дело со спортсменами еще два года назад, но Маклагген был старым клиентом, одним из первых, и избавиться от него означало подмочить уже свою — безупречную, на минуточку, — репутацию.

Драко аппарирует на затихшую к этому времени улочку в Кэмдене десять минут спустя. Астория — сонная, со следом от подушки на щеке, немного встрепанная — встречает его на углу возле какого-то магловского клуба с пошловатым неоновым цветком у названия. Она смотрит на него с легкой завистью:

— Как тебе удается выглядеть так хорошо в такое время? Я же разбудила тебя минут пятнадцать назад.

— У меня нет права выглядеть плохо, — фыркает Драко и поправляет рефлекторным жестом волосы. — Что натворил Маклагген?

— Наркотики. Он позвонил уже после того, как магловские авроры составили на него протокол. — Астория ведет Драко за собой вниз по улице. Там, у распахнутой двери клуба, из которого еще доносятся отголоски бурной ночи звоном бутылок и осколков стекла, кто-то стоит. Драко на секунду думает, что это Маклагген, но тот определенно выше и шире в плечах. 

— Подстава? — деловито интересуется Драко, и Астория кивает:

— Сто процентов. Маклагген, конечно, придурок, но даже ему хватило бы мозгов не лезть под юбку к девчонке, чья тетка работает в «Пророке». И нюхать с ней кокаин.

— Неужели? — Драко вскидывает бровь, но ответ Астории совсем не слышит, потому что они наконец-то подходят достаточно близко к клубу, чтобы он мог разглядеть неловко топтавшегося у входа человека. — Что здесь делает Поттер? — спрашивает он, наверняка обрывая Асторию на полуслове.

Та хмурится, чуть недовольно поджимает губы, но отвечает:

— Сегодня был его черед следить за Маклаггеном. У них в команде это нечто вроде наказания за какой-то косяк, а Поттер...

— Я читал статью в «Пророке», — кивает Драко, прикидывая, что такая публикация и впрямь тянет на провинность, наказанием за которую может стать работа нянькой Маклаггена. Вот только с этим Поттер очевидно справился еще хуже, чем с составлением резюме.

Как будто этому придурку вообще нужно резюме, Мерлин всеблагой.

— М-Малфой? — удивленно выдает Поттер, когда они приближаются, и переводит тревожный взгляд с него на Асторию и обратно. — Тебя не должно здесь быть.

— Мы с ним вместе работаем, — поспешно объясняет Астория, и глаза Поттера расширяются от изумления.

— Но...

— Прежде чем скажешь хоть слово, Поттер, хорошо подумай, что ты собираешься говорить, — советует Драко и проходит мимо него в дверь клуба.

Маклаггена он видит почти тут же. Тот сидит за барной стойкой — и весь вид его спины говорит о вселенском страдании и, может, даже немного о раскаянии. Хотя в искренности последнего Драко сильно сомневается. Если Маклагген за что-то и переживает, то исключительно за сохранность своего контракта с «Сороками», которого уже как-то раз едва не лишился. После чего генеральный менеджер команды и нанял агентство Драко.

Если бы Драко тогда знал, на что подписывается, он бы отказался.

***

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я нанял Малфоя, — говорит Гарри, врываясь в кабинет Гермионы утром в понедельник. Гермиона смотрит на него уставшим взглядом и взмахом палочки заваривает им обоим кофе. Гарри с благодарным видом садится напротив, сжимает кружку обеими руками и уточняет: — Он ведь лучший, верно? Не может не быть, козлина самовлюбленная.

Гермиона вопросительно вскидывает брови:

— Вообще-то я имела в виду его агентство, а не его лично, — и это, конечно, вранье. Потому что Гермиона знает Гарри слишком хорошо — и никто другой, кроме Малфоя, его бы не выдержал. И никого другого Гарри не стал бы слушать. Пусть и из желания сделать все наоборот. Порой она думает, как же удачно Драко был засранцем в школе, что эти двое не подружились. Это была бы катастрофа.

— Он откажется, — говорит Гарри и с шумом глотает кофе, заставляя Гермиону чуть поморщиться. — Он ни за что не будет со мной работать.

— А ты не против? — ровным тоном уточняет Гермиона, и Гарри теряется, как будто до него только сейчас доходит, что он ведет себя нетипично, не протестуя против навязывания ему Драко чертова Малфоя.

— Я... Я видел его этой ночью, — признается Гарри и отводит взгляд, как будто смущаясь. Гермионе любопытно, что происходит в этот момент в его голове, но гадать она не собирается. Гарри и его отношение к Малфою — это всегда было чем-то чересчур запутанным и сложным. Продвинутая нумерология была проще.

— Как это? — уточняет Гермиона, и Гарри отвечает, скрестив руки на груди и глядя исподлобья:

— Я вчера приглядывал за Маклаггеном и облажался. А он... Малфой то есть... Его позвала Гринграсс. Ты знала, что она работает вместе с Малфоем? — Гарри хмыкает, когда Гермиона кивает. — Ты всегда все знаешь, верно? В общем, Малфой, кажется, уже не такой придурок? По крайней мере, в «Пророке» все еще нет ни слова о том, что произошло.

Гермионе на самом деле смешно, что Гарри спрашивает. Как будто он уже что-то для себя решил, но боится это озвучить, потому что ему нужен чей-то взгляд со стороны. Подтверждение верности выводов или даже разрешение.

И если честно, Гермиона сказала бы, что Волдеморт — милашка, только бы кто-то вместо нее взялся прикрывать Гарри перед обществом и прессой. Потому что она чертовски устала иметь с этим дело. У нее, в конце концов, есть работа — своя работа, которая требует гораздо больше внимания, чем постоянные проблемы Гарри с прессой.

— Думаю, Драко давно не такой придурок, каким был в школе, — говорит она и чуть улыбается.

Гарри кивает:

— Тогда я, наверное, должен ему написать?

— Да, Гарри, это было бы замечательно, — Гермиона улыбается в ответ и не может не задаваться вопросом, какого черта Гарри настолько не против возвращения Драко Малфоя в его жизнь?

Вот только у нее совсем нет времени, чтобы искать ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Драко до последнего думает, что это какой-то глупый розыгрыш и письмо с просьбой о встрече прислал не Гарри Поттер. Но он заинтригован настолько, что готов выставить себя в самом нелепом свете, если это все-таки окажется чьей-то шуткой. Гарри Поттер — это всегда чертов вызов, и Драко готов рискнуть, поэтому, конечно же, он приходит.

Письмо оказывается не шуткой.

И теперь Гарри сидит напротив за пластиковым столиком в магловской забегаловке — его выбор, не Драко — и нервно похрустывает пальцами, едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчет. Он выглядит смущенным, растерянным и чересчур напряженным для человека, который пришел в лучшее пиар-агентство магической Британии (Европы, по мнению Малфоя) с предложением, от которого чертовски трудно отказаться.

Потому что Драко Малфой не дурак. И даже если он зарекся иметь дело со спортсменами, Поттера он готов курировать лично. Все в курсе, насколько тяжело даются национальному герою вопросы социального этикета, общения с прессой и чиновниками министерства. И если Драко сможет изменить публичный образ героя...

Еще раз: Драко не дурак отказываться от такой возможности и перспектив, которые перед ним откроются. Может быть, он сможет утереть нос агентству французской сучки Сюзанны Роше, которая влезла на британский рынок несколько месяцев назад, взяв под свое крыло ни много ни мало замминистра.

— Ты понимаешь, Поттер, что тебе придется мириться с моим присутствием в твоей жизни? С постоянным присутствием, — уточняет Драко и окидывает Гарри задумчивым взглядом.

Гарри смотрит в стол и теребит шнурок от капюшона своей магловской толстовки. Драко рассеянно думает, что тому не помешает сменить имидж, если он действительно собирается завязать со спортом.

— Ты вроде как лучший, Малфой, — говорит в итоге Гарри и пожимает плечами. — И если я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, то ты в лепешку расшибешься ради своей репутации. Хочу быть ее частью, наверное?

Драко в деланной задумчивости барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Гарри смотрит с легкой паникой на его пальцы, и Драко фыркает.

— Поттер, контракт с тобой — это буквально лучшее, что могло случиться с моим агентством. — Гарри будто удивляется его честности, и Драко объясняет: — Если уж мы действительно собираемся работать вместе, то это предполагает не только финансовые отношения, но и доверие. Честность. Если ты подпишешь контракт, Поттер, то ты соглашаешься с тем, что между нами впредь нет никаких секретов и недомолвок. И это работает в обе стороны, потому что именно так я предпочитаю вести дела.

— Меня устраивает, — кивает Гарри. — Что-то еще?

— Я должен стать твоим экстренным контактом. Это не значит, что ты должен дать мне доступ к своей ячейке в Гринготтсе, потому что у меня достаточно денег, чтобы покрывать текущие экстренные расходы, но это значит, что я смогу получить доступ к твоим медицинским картам, твоей почте и прочим документам.

— Даже к личной переписке? — Гарри удивленно вскидывает брови и скрещивает на груди руки в защитном жесте. Драко цокает языком и закатывает глаза — в конце концов, Поттер не самый обычный клиент, и с их историей Драко может себе позволить быть немного большим засранцем, чем с другими. Более того, Драко уверен, что Гарри именно это и нужно: иначе он пошел бы к кому-то другому.

— Особенно к ней. Ты не представляешь, как часто именно личная переписка ставит крест на карьере публичного человека. А ты публичная личность, Гарри, и тебе нужно это принять. И довериться мне.

— Гарри?

— Тебя только это зацепило в моей речи? — фыркает Драко. — Да, Гарри. Если мы работаем вместе, называть друг друга по фамилиям будет по меньшей мере нелепо.

О том, что это не обычная практика, и больше нужно самому Драко, чтобы не вызывать ненужных воспоминаний о школьных годах и совершенных ошибках, он умалчивает.

— С Маклаггеном ты тоже «Драко», а не «Малфой»? — с неожиданной уязвленностью интересуется Гарри.

— Маклагген тебя не должен волновать. И его курирует Астория. А я не имею права обсуждать наше сотрудничество с кем-то посторонним по условиям контракта.

— Обо мне ты тоже не сможешь говорить?

— А как иначе этот бизнес, по-твоему, работает? — Драко вскидывает бровь, с удивлением глядя на Гарри. — Наш стандартный контракт — практически Непреложный обет. И если бы ты его читал, ты бы знал. Конфиденциальность предполагается. Я обязан буду тебя прикрывать, если ты признаешься, что иногда убиваешь людей ради забавы.

На этот счет, конечно, есть некоторые оговорки, но тайные массовые убийства — точно не случай Гарри Поттера.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы его читать, — раздосадованно морщится Гарри и качает головой. — Но с твоей стороны было бы тупо меня кинуть.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, — Драко машет официантке в чересчур короткой юбке. Уже три часа дня, он на ногах с шести утра и готов убить за кофе. — Так что если ты согласен на все условия, подписывай контракт и выкладывай.

Гарри достает из рюкзака потрепанные листы и ставит на них свою подпись, даже не читая. Драко думает, что он идиот, потому что всем известно — нужно читать мелкий шрифт. На счастье Гарри, контракт действительно стандартный, и в нем рисков для клиента почти нет.

— А что выкладывать? — уточняет Гарри, когда официантка уходит в сторону кухни с их заказом.

— Например, какого черта ты решил отправить резюме в министерство, — предлагает Драко. Гарри выглядит сбитым с толку.

— Да ничего я не отправлял, — бубнит Гарри и нервно мнет в руках салфетку. — Но я... действительно пытался его составить. И для чего — очевидно же, нет?

— Нет, Гарри, потому что, если ты вдруг забыл, ты у нас национальный герой, перед которым все двери предупредительно открыты заранее. Так что объясни мне, зачем тебе резюме?

Гарри удивительным образом напоминает выброшенную на берег рыбу. Он хлопает ресницами из-за дурацких очков, раскрыв рот в удивлении, как будто ему абсолютно нечего сказать.

— Уау, — выдыхает спустя неприлично долгую паузу Гарри. — Я не...

— Даже ты не можешь быть настолько слепым, чтобы этого не знать и не замечать особенного к себе отношения.

— Ну знаешь, журналисты...

— Журналисты никого не пощадят, если им не платить. Я не о них.

— Так вот как ты решаешь проблемы? Платишь журналистам? — Гарри выглядит возмущенным, и Драко фыркает, презрительно кривя губы.

— Если ты так думаешь, то зачем пришел ко мне? Я не заплачу журналистам ни кната, пока не попробую сто тысяч других способов избежать скандала. Им платит министерство. Им платят политики. Им платят некоторые квиддичные команды. Я свое уже отплатил, чтобы снова к этому возвращаться, — его голос звучит немного резче, чем он хотел бы. Но это его больная мозоль, и Драко следовало не забывать, что Гарри Поттеру всегда удавалось найти его слабое место и ткнуть в него вот так, играючи.

— Туше, — Гарри поднимает руки, извиняясь. — Если честно, я никогда об этом не задумывался. И, ну, я подумал, что резюме все равно будет нужно? Но я понятия не имею, что там писать. Согласись, глупо писать что-то вроде «убил Волдеморта в семнадцать».

Драко на самом деле гордится тем, что даже бровью не ведет на имя Темного лорда. К этому придется привыкать, если он действительно собирается курировать Гарри лично.

А он собирается. Определенно.

— Ладно, пойдем по другому пути. Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь, а, Поттер?

— Ты вроде бы говорил, что я теперь Гарри. — Он обиженно зыркает из-под очков и хмурится, как будто собственная фамилия из уст Драко — все еще оскорбление.

— Тяжело избавиться от старых привычек, — фыркает Драко в ответ и примирительно улыбается. — Так что? Почему ты решил бросить квиддич и податься в министерство? Кстати, куда именно? Глупый «Пророк» об этом не писал, а «Ведьмополитен» больше перемывает косточки вашим с Уизли отношениям и слухам о том, что ты спишь со своим агентом.

— Я не... Это сложно, — выдает Гарри вместо ответа и отводит взгляд. Он смотрит за окно на спешащих куда-то по делам маглов, кутающихся в куртки и плащи, и думает, что не знает, как объяснить все Драко Малфою. Он и Гермионе-то объяснить смог не с первого раза. Потому что...

Гарри просто чувствует, что мог бы сделать что-то большее. Что-то хорошее. Да, он хорош на квиддичном поле, он даже выступал два года назад на Чемпионате мира в составе национальной сборной и попал в заявку на Европу в этом году. Но, наверное, на Чемпионате мира он и понял впервые, что давно не чувствует от квиддича той радости и того удовлетворения, что было в первые годы после Хогвартса.

Решение пойти в квиддич, а не в Аврорат, было для Гарри спонтанным. Он слишком устал от войны, устал от потерь, и понял, что не хочет — на самом деле не хочет — закончить, как Грюм, на которого он когда-то равнялся. Гарри хотел чего-то легкого, простого. Он поговорил об этом с Гермионой и Роном, с удивлением узнал, что Рон тоже передумал насчет Аврората... И на следующий же день отправил заявку «Паддлмир Юнайтед», которые как раз искали ловца. В «Паддлмир Юнайтед» Гарри и познакомился с Дэниелом Стивенсоном — бывшим охотником, а ныне — спортивным агентом. В «Паддлмир» Гарри тогда не взяли, сказали: недостаточно опыта, но Дэниел пристроил его в «Селькиркских скитальцев», через полтора года — все-таки в «Паддлмир», а три года назад — в «Сорок».

Но в итоге Гарри понял, что больше не хочет играть в квиддич.

Вот только беда Гарри в том, что в этой жизни он умеет две вещи — гоняться за снитчем и случайно убивать темных волшебников. Он хотел бы заняться чем-то за рамками этого. Чем-то по-настоящему полезным, чем-то захватывающим. Чтобы ему хотелось просыпаться по утрам.

Если подумать, министерство — не самый подходящий вариант, но у Гарри других нет. Он может хотя бы попытаться найти место в департаменте магических игр и спорта.

Но он совершенно не представляет, как объяснить все это Драко Малфою. Драко знает, чего хочет. Драко знает, куда идти и что делать.

Драко не поймет.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — нарушает тишину Драко, и его голос звучит непривычно искренне — даже это «Поттер» не похоже на оскорбление. Драко произносит его фамилию так, будто впервые делает это по-настоящему, словно это и не фамилия вовсе, а кличка, шутка на двоих. Гарри от этого теряется. — После войны у меня по большому счету было всего два выхода: пойти и тихо сдохнуть, или подняться с колен, стиснув зубы, и что-то изменить — себя, отношение общества к моей семье, к моей фамилии, что угодно. Я всю жизнь был трусом и совершал ошибки — одну за другой. Я думал, что больше ничего не могу. Что я, при всей своей чистокровности и привилегированности по праву рождения, на самом деле ничего не стою и не заслуживаю. И когда я прокрутил это в своей голове в четвертый или даже пятый раз, я сделал единственное, на что тогда был способен — разозлился. И это меня спасло. Я понял, что больше так не хочу — не хочу прятаться за спиной отца, тем более и этой возможности у меня уже не было; я понял, что не хочу быть трусом. Не хочу всю жизнь провести с клеймом мерзавца, пытавшегося убить Дамблдора, и слабака, который не смог поступить правильно.

— Ты поэтому...

— Да, — Драко криво улыбается, и эта гримаса выглядит почти болезненной. — Поэтому я решил, что должен во что бы то ни стало получить место в Визенгамоте. Я не хотел больше оставаться в стороне и жить по чьей-то указке. И хотел исправить хоть что-то. Из-за меня и моих действий пострадал в итоге весь мой факультет, и...

— Поэтому ты нанимаешь только слизеринцев, — Гарри кивает своей догадке и хмыкает: — Но не скажу, что ты выбрал честный бизнес. Ты прикрываешь довольно неприятных типов.

— Это взрослая жизнь, Гарри, здесь нельзя не испачкаться. А с моим прошлым об этом вообще можно не тревожиться. Тем более это приносит весьма неплохие деньги, — Драко ухмыляется, в одну секунду руша тонкий момент своей искренности. Гарри почти жалеет.

— Тогда, может быть, ты поймешь, — замечает Гарри и все-таки объясняет свое решение уйти из квиддича.

После того, как они с Драко Малфоем прощаются и расходятся в разные стороны, Гарри не может отделаться от ощущения, что Драко понял даже то, что Гарри и не пытался ему объяснить.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Следующая неделя превращается для Гарри в какой-то бесконечный квест на выживание: у него тренировки каждый день, потому что «Сороки» уступают по очкам «Паддлимир Юнайтед» и именно с ними предстоит сыграть через полторы недели, а еще в жизни Гарри становится неприлично много Драко Малфоя.

Драко, оказывается, может быть дотошнее Гермионы и бестактнее Рона. Он шлет Гарри письма иногда посреди ночи, читает его почту, изучает все — серьезно, все — его прежние контакты с прессой и даже зачем-то условия контракта с «Сороками» и агентского договора с Дэниелом и задает очень много вопросов. 

Гарри не так чтобы против, но он чувствует себя странно, когда завтракает с Драко уже четвертый раз за неделю. И в самом завтраке нет ничего удивительного, в конце концов, им обоим нужно когда-то есть, почему бы не делать это вместе? Тем более что у них есть что обсудить.

Нет, странно не это. Странно, что Гарри нравится слушать Драко и его ворчание на очередную попытку Риты Скитер вернуть себе имя. Странно, что Гарри комфортно говорить Драко то, что он всегда боялся озвучивать даже — или тем более — при Джинни. Странно, что когда Драко приносят капучино, и он морщится, сделав глоток, Гарри протягивает ему узкие пакетики с сахаром со своего блюдца, даже не задумываясь.

Странно, что Драко благодарит его одним кивком головы и чуть улыбается. Странно, что от этой улыбки сердце Гарри пропускает удар.

— Тебе нужно больше спать, — говорит Гарри, прежде чем успевает подумать. Драко спотыкается на полуслове и усталым жестом трет правый висок. Он выглядит озадаченным, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что лезет не в свое дело. Они ведь даже не друзья, ради Мерлина.

— На том свете высплюсь, — бормочет Драко в ответ и вдруг жалуется: — Заседание Визенгамота послезавтра, а твоя Грейнджер завалила мой комитет документами.

— Ты что, правда все это читаешь? — ужасается Гарри. Он не представляет, что за документы составляет для Визенгамота Гермиона, потому что всякий раз, когда она переходит с английского человеческого на английский юридический, его мозг выключается. Но он слишком хорошо помнит, какое количество бумаг всегда лежит у нее на столе.

— Кто-то же должен, — вздыхает Драко и помешивает сахар в чашке. Гарри считает, что он пьет слишком много кофе, и что это наверняка вредно даже для чистокровных волшебников. — Но тебя не должны волновать скучные юридические споры, тебе важно — не верю, что действительно говорю это — быть сегодня максимально очаровательным с Греттой Ли из «Ведьмополитена».

— Поверить не могу, что ты заставляешь меня давать интервью вместе с Джинни, — фыркает Гарри, глядя на состроившего кислую мину Драко. — Почему нельзя было ограничиться каким-то письмом, или что там делают в таких случаях?

— Потому что ты сам сказал, что не хочешь скандала. А он случится, если ты или Уизли дадите журналистам повод думать, что совершили адюльтер. Тебя и так подозревают, сам знаешь.

— Мы даже не были женаты, — ворчит Гарри, но Драко бросает на него строгий взгляд, и он вздыхает: — Ладно, я понял. Обществу плевать, давали ли мы друг другу клятвы.

— Тебя мысленно женили на Уизли еще на восьмом курсе, смирись. Главное, помни: говори только то, что мы репетировали. Гретта была не очень счастлива в браке и ненавидит мужчин. Но если она напишет о вашем с Уизли расставании хорошо, то лишних вопросов к тебе ни у кого не будет. Конечно, половина успеха зависит от Уизли, но твоя бывшая — умная девочка, она понимает, что ссориться с тобой ей невыгодно.

Гарри согласно кивает. Джинни и вправду молодец. Она не стала устраивать сцен, когда Гарри сказал, что им стоит расстаться. Она сама рассказала об их разрыве Молли, Артуру и Рону, избавив Гарри от необходимости краснеть и чувствовать себя предателем, разочаровавшим людей, которые заменили ему семью. Она согласилась не афишировать их расставание и даже сходила с ним на прием у министра полтора месяца назад, как будто все как раньше.

Гарри думает об этом как-то рассеянно, пока Драко методично режет на маленькие кусочки яичницу с беконом на своей тарелке. А потом до Гарри вдруг доходит, что Драко за последнее время задал ему миллион вопросов, но ни один из них не касался их с Джинни расставания. Как будто Драко всегда знал, что это случится, и не удивлен, как сам Гарри, Джинни или даже Гермиона.

Об этом Гарри размышляет, даже когда Драко затаскивает его в магловский торговый центр и уверенно ведет между рядов рубашек, брюк, джинсов и каких-то то ли свитеров, то ли джемперов — Гарри не в курсе, как все это правильно называется. А еще он считает, что выглядит прилично для человека, который будет говорить о расставании со своей девушкой перед журналисткой-мужененавистницей и в своей толстовке, но Драко почему-то с этим не согласен. Гарри не представляет, как можно поспорить с аргументом «Это гламурный журнал, Поттер, ради всех святых и братьев Гримм!»

Поэтому он мирится с тем ворохом одежды, который Драко заставляет его примерить. Только спрашивает:

— А почему магловское?

— Потому что это ты, — недоуменно пожимает плечами Драко и бросает тревожный взгляд на часы на запястье. Гарри уверен, что они не так просты, как выглядят, потому что магам вроде Драко, с детства привычным к бытовым чарам и заклинаниям вроде «Темпуса», обычные часы ни к чему. — Примерь это. — Драко пихает ему вешалку с простой белой рубашкой.

— Почему ты ни разу не спросил меня о расставании с Джинни? — срывается у Гарри с языка, когда он высовывает голову из примерочной в следующий раз. Драко смотрит на него, насмешливо вздернув бровь.

— Потому что, Гарри, это был вопрос времени.

— Но нас же все поженили на восьмом курсе!

— А я — нет, — Драко морщит нос. Гарри вдруг вспоминает, что такое выражение лица бывало у матери Драко, и в детстве он думал, что это выглядит, будто Нарциссе Малфой кто-то подсунул под нос драконье дерьмо. На лице Драко эта гримаса воспринимается совсем не так, ну или Гарри просто повзрослел.

— И почему же? — любопытствует Гарри, позволяя Драко поправить заломившийся воротник рубашки.

Драко кажется сосредоточенным совсем не на разговоре. Он оглядывает Гарри с головы до ног и щурится, явно прикидывая, нормально ли Гарри будет выглядеть в кадре. Гарри уверен, что нет, потому что с ним будет Джинни, которая всегда блистательна на колдографиях, но если Драко хочется поиграть в эдакого костюмера-волшебника, то пусть. Гарри не сложно примерить хоть сотню рубашек и джинсов.

— Так, переодевайся в свое тряпье, а это мы берем, — командует в итоге Драко, подталкивая Гарри в сторону примерочной. На его вопрос Драко отвечает, когда Гарри скрывается за шторкой и шуршит одеждой. — Потому что тебе было восемнадцать, Гарри, и все, что ты видел в жизни до этого — гриффиндорская гостиная, ужасные родственники-маглы и мудак без носа, который пытался тебя убить. В вас с Уизли было что-то безвыходное. Как будто ты вцепился в нее, чтобы получить хоть что-то простое и понятное. Как будто она искала в тебе что-то достаточно надежное, чтобы можно было опереться и оттолкнуться.

— Не думал, что ты вообще нас замечал на восьмом курсе, — роняет Гарри, отдергивая шторку в сторону. На мгновение он успевает уловить непонятно-задумчивое выражение на лице Драко, но тот быстро натягивает на лицо серьезную маску.

— Вы обжимались буквально на каждом углу. — Драко снова морщит нос. — Было сложно не заметить.

Гарри даже становится стыдно, потому что... ну, Драко прав. Они с Джинни и правда были очень несдержанны. Но тогда все отчаянно пытались забыть войну и последний год, и это не казалось чем-то ненормальным.

Сейчас Гарри думает, что Рон вломил бы ему промеж глаз, если бы застал с Джинни практически в постели, но тогда, на восьмом курсе, он просто сказал вешать на дверь носок. И ушел к Гермионе.

— Ну, а тебя все женили на Паркинсон, но что-то я не помню, чтобы вы с ней давали совместные интервью, — неловко говорит Гарри, отчаянно жалея, что поднял вообще тему Джинни. Драко, который уверенным шагом вел его к кассе, на мгновение тормозит и с недоверием переспрашивает:

— На Панси? Серьезно?

— Она постоянно на тебе висла, — оправдывается Гарри и чувствует себя неожиданно еще более неловко. Потому что интонация у него выходит очень жалкая.

— Разве что до пятого курса, — с сомнением в голосе спорит Драко.

Гарри приходится перетряхнуть весь ворох школьных воспоминаний о Драко, чтобы с удивлением согласиться: да, пожалуй, Паркинсон активно крутилась возле Драко не так уж долго. На шестом курсе Драко явно было не до того; что было на седьмом, Гарри не представляет, а на восьмой Паркинсон не поехала. Драко вообще весь восьмой курс едва ли общался с кем-то, кроме Блейза Забини — единственного их ровесника-слизеринца, вернувшего в Хогвартс, кроме самого Драко.

Гарри думает, что расспрашивать Драко дальше — неуместно, и для разнообразия действительно замолкает.

Потому что их прошлое — все еще не та тема, которую стоит поднимать вот так просто посреди магловского торгового центра. О том, почему Гарри вообще считает, что поговорить об этом в целом стоит, он предпочитает не задумываться.

В конце концов, Гермиона предложила ему нанять Драко Малфоя как раз для того, чтобы кто-то думал за Гарри.

... Интервью проходит на удивление хорошо, и Гарри понимает, что Драко был прав на все сто процентов: ни его, ни Джинни ни в чем не обвиняет даже «Пророк». Лавгудовская «Придира» и вовсе выходит с оптимистичными пожеланиями им обоим найти свое истинное счастье.

О чем Гарри не подумал, так это о том, что Джинни одним своим присутствием оберегала его от потока писем от поклонниц и их матерей с предложениями выпить как-нибудь чашечку чая. И о том, что теперь количество подмигивающих ему ведьм растет в геометрической прогрессии. Когда Гарри впервые делится с Драко этим открытием, тот смеется до слез.

И Гарри даже не обижается, потому что оказывается, что вот такой Драко — с кривой улыбкой, блестящими глазами и заалевшими скулами — восхитителен. Гарри жалеет, что не узнал этого раньше.

***

Драко близок к тому, чтобы назвать Гарри своим самым беспроблемным клиентом, и это пугает. Потому что Гарри — это все еще ходячая катастрофа с ужасным чувством стиля, неумением следить за языком и прицепом из юридических проблем после публикации «Пророка» о его резюме. Когда Драко внимательно прочитал его контракт с «Сороками», он был в ужасе: за одностороннее расторжение Гарри должен был бы выплатить команде просто колоссальные отступные. И юрист «Сорок», конечно же, не мог упустить возможность стрясти со своенравного ловца побольше галлеонов.

Письмо от юриста «Сорок» Терренса Вольфа с предложением обсудить отступные, — только вопрос времени. Как и визит к Драко Дэниела Стивенсона. Более того, Драко удивлен, что Стивенсон все еще не появился на пороге его агентства.

Гарри обо всем этом не думает, и это делает его не самым сообразительным клиентом агентства Драко. Но Гарри почему-то вообще с ним не спорит и не пытается доказать, что он — главный и должен решать, что ему говорить, куда идти и как себя вести. Обычно клиенты — особенно квиддичные игроки, да тот же Маклагген, — тратили месяцы, пытаясь доказать Драко, что клиент всегда прав. С треском проваливались, конечно же. Драко порой думал: было бы это так же, если бы у него не было метки Темного лорда?

К счастью, узнать ответ на этот вопрос у него нет никакой возможности. Зато есть возможность удивляться Гарри и его искренней радости скинуть огромную часть забот на кого-то, кто может лучше с ними справиться.

Письмо от Терренса Вольфа приходит в четверг, когда Драко впервые за месяц обедает с кем-то, с кем не работает, — с Блейзом Забини. Когда Гарри без лишних слов падает за их с Блейзом столик, подпихивает Драко под нос конверт и нагло ворует прямо у Драко из тарелки креветку, Блейз насмешливо вскидывает брови. Драко этого не замечает, потому что уже по уши в витиеватом почерке Вольфа, но предупредительно пихает Блейза под столом ногой.

Это не помогает, потому Блейз широко улыбается и интересуется:

— Вы двое что, теперь друзья?

— А если и так? — неожиданно резко отвечает Гарри, и это заставляет Драко поднять на него взгляд. Гарри выглядит каким-то чересчур взъерошенным, ощетинившимся, будто неосознанно принимает Блейза за угрозу и потому нападает первым. В целом с этим трудно поспорить — Блейз Забини уж точно не снисходительный милашка, а еще у него столько связей, что он может себе позволить даже убивать людей направо и налево, и ему никто ничего не скажет.

Блейз, хвала Мерлину, не считает нужным ругаться с национальным героем. Он смеется, допивает одним глотком вино и смотрит через прозрачные стенки бокала на Гарри, прищурив глаза. Это не очень хороший знак, потому что Драко уже представляет себе допрос с пристрастием, который может устроить Блейз, но Драко умеет расставлять приоритеты.

И письмо Вольфа сейчас немного важнее всех домыслов и неверных выводов Блейза.

— Блейз, не оставишь нас ненадолго? — просит Драко, бросая на него острый взгляд.

— Месяц, Драко, ты переносил наш обязательный четверговый обед весь чертов месяц, — замечает Блейз и демонстративно драматичным голосом добавляет: — Мы наконец-то встречаемся, но появляется Поттер, и ты просишь меня уйти! Это непростительно и карается вечером пятницы, учти.

— Как скажешь, — закатывает глаза Драко. — Отдаю свой вечер пятницы полностью в твое распоряжение, но, пожалуйста, нам с Гарри правда надо поговорить наедине.

Блейз многозначительно хмыкает и под тяжелым взглядом Гарри уходит в сторону бара. Драко тоже смотрит ему вслед, а потом щелкает пальцами у Гарри перед носом, привлекая его внимание.

— На задницу Блейза можешь полюбоваться в любой другой момент, уверен, он не будет против, — замечает Драко и усмехается, глядя на то, как краснеют щеки Гарри, пока тот пытается придумать какой-то ответ. — Твой контракт с «Сороками» истекает через два месяца. Ты точно не говорил никому в команде, что собираешься уходить? 

— Точно. Я же говорил уже, не представляю, как вообще «Пророк» достал это несчастное резюме. Я не собирался его отправлять, — отвечает Гарри раздраженным тоном и скрещивает на груди руки в защитном жесте. Он выглядит уязвленным. — Я понял, что они хотят от меня деньги, но почему? Я ведь не писал никакого заявления, или чего-то в этом роде.

— Потому что «Пророк» фактически объявил о твоих планах уйти из команды той статьей. И твоя реакция на вопросы Скитер не сделала ситуацию лучше. Так что у «Сорок» есть основания считать, что ты собираешься расторгнуть контракт в межсезонку в одностороннем порядке. Потому что твой продленный в прошлом году контракт предполагает, что ты должен играть за «Сорок» еще год.

— Разве стандартный контракт продляют не на год?

— Гарри, — вздыхает Драко. — Ты вообще читал свой контракт с «Сороками»? Мелкий шрифт?

— Этим занимался Дэниел, я оформил на него доверенность. Ты же знаешь, я ни черта не смыслю во всех этих... юридических вопросах.

— Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости: твой Дэниел явно ведет какую-то свою игру. Ты же не... ты же не спишь с ним на самом деле? — спрашивает вдруг Драко, и Гарри краснеет.

— Я думал, что ты не поверишь в это дерьмо, как остальные, — выдавливает Гарри и прячет взгляд, отворачиваясь.

— Я просто уточнил, — объясняет ровным тоном Драко. Гарри реагирует на это слишком болезненно, и Драко думает, что кое-что тот все-таки ему не рассказал, и это раздражает — с одной стороны. С другой же, Драко не должна волновать личная жизнь Гарри, пока она не устраивает феерические проблемы.

Вот только Драко она волнует, и это настолько непрофессионально, что ему стоит немедленно передать все дела Гарри Поттера Астории или мальчишке Монтгомери. Но Драко задвигает эту здравую мысль подальше.

Он мягко кладет ладонь Гарри на плечо, чуть сжимает пальцами ткань рубашки в клетку — определенно неуместной в этом ресторане — и говорит:

— Я спросил не потому, что верю «Ведьмополитену». А только для того, чтобы понять, как ты отнесешься к тому, что твоего агента стоит проверить.

— Я с ним не спал, — зачем-то говорит Гарри и бросает на Драко какой-то испуганный взгляд. — Правда, нет.

Драко мысленно считает до десяти, чтобы не сделать и не сказать какой-нибудь глупости.

— И я тебе верю. Правда, Гарри. В конце концов, если бы ты решил поиграть за две команды, то мог бы выбрать кого-то поприятнее.

Гарри его слова почему-то смешат, и он фыркает.

— Вообще-то, ну, я вроде как правда за две команды, — говорит Гарри, бросая на Драко какой-то решительный взгляд, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Драко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Рад за тебя, — он отвечает как-то заторможенно, совершенно не представляя, как реагировать. Потому что какая-то часть Драко хочет интерпретировать поведение Гарри как флирт, но другая прекрасно понимает, что это очень — серьезно, очень, — плохая идея. Так что Драко делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову: снова щелкает пальцами перед носом Гарри и предлагает: — Давай вернемся к нашим «Сорокам». Пофлиртовать ты еще успеешь.

— Ловлю на слове, — бормочет Гарри с разочарованным лицом, и Драко, блядь, не собирается думать о том, что это вообще значит.

... — Ну ты и влип, — говорит Блейз вечером в пятницу. Они с Драко сидят за столиком в магловском клубе, из динамиков грохочет музыка — какой-то попсово-электронный кавер на приличный рок, в воздухе витает дым вперемешку с блестками. Блейз обожает такие вот до черта шумные вечеринки. Драко же предпочел бы просто прийти вечером в пятницу домой и упасть лицом в подушку, но он обещал — а нарушать данные Блейзу обещания себе дороже.

— Чего это? — с презрением в голосе интересуется Драко, выдергивая из рук Блейза меню и вчитываясь в бессмысленные названия вроде «Мозги обезьяны» и «Секс на пляже». Ради Мерлина, почему нельзя написать просто «Водка с абсентом, завтра ты умрешь»? 

— Поттер, — говорит Блейз так, будто это все объясняет, и требует у пробегающей мимо официантки текилу. Драко бросает на него возмущенный взгляд, потому что пить текилу — хорошо для вечера пятницы, но плохо, когда нет возможности отоспаться хотя бы до обеда субботы. Блейз ловит его взгляд и усмехается, выгнув бровь: — Нет, дорогой мой, ты не отвертишься. Тебе нужно нажраться в хлам. Ты работаешь с чертовым Поттером.

— Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь. И я не могу говорить с тобой о нем, — отзывается Драко. В чем-то он с Блейзом, впрочем, согласен, поэтому, когда официантка приносит им сразу восемь наполненных до краев стопок текилы, Драко опрокидывает две из них тут же.

— Я же говорил, это тебе нужно, — замечает вкрадчивым голосом Блейз, выпивает стопку со своей стороны, с задорным видом прикусывая лайм, и тянет Драко в сторону танцпола. Драко думает, что все может идти к черту, и не сопротивляется.

В конце концов, Драко работал как проклятый последние три месяца, не меньше, и он может себе позволить затащить случайного парня из клуба в кабинку туалета, чтобы получить неплохой минет и хоть немного проветрить голову.

Потому что если Блейз в чем-то и прав, то это в том, что Драко чертовски влип еще в тот момент, когда согласился на встречу с Гарри в магловской забегаловке.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Матч против «Паддлмир Юнайтед» идет уже третий час, когда Гарри наконец-то оказывается достаточно близко к снитчу, чтобы все закончить. Вот только ему это не нужно, потому что «Стоунхейвенским сорокам» мало выиграть матч, им нужно обыграть «Паддлмир» по количеству очков. А голов «Сороки» забили еще недостаточно.

Конечно, команда могла сделать ставку на два других оставшихся до конца чемпионата матча, но тренер — Аласдэр Мэддок, легендарный охотник, — считал, что это глупо. Гарри с ним согласен, поэтому за снитчем он гонится больше для того, чтобы оттеснить от золотого мячика своего соперника. Ловец у «Паддлмира» в этом сезоне новый, парнишку позвали в команду сразу после Хогвартса, и он не всегда играет ровно — теряется и часто отвлекается из-за волнения. Гарри сам был таким девять лет назад, когда его только взяли играть в большой квиддич.

Так что Гарри чувствует себя немного мудаком, когда летит бок о бок с парнишкой, и кричит ему, пытаясь быть громче свистящего в ушах воздуха:

— Ты круто справляешься!

Гарри знает, что эти слова способны разрушить самообладание молодого игрока за секунды. Играть на чужих нервах — не самый честный прием, но Гарри действительно не составит труда поймать снитч прямо сейчас, как и парнишке из «Паддлмир»: мячик как будто сам хочет побыстрее закончить игру и нарочно не особо прячется. Если бы не установка тренера, Гарри его уже поймал бы. 

Парнишка из «Паддлмир» — кажется, Джексон, — предсказуемо отвлекается, бросая взгляд на Гарри. И этого на самом деле вполне достаточно — вильнуть немного в сторону, чтобы парнишка чисто на рефлексах сменил курс следом, и увести его от снитча. Парнишка ведется на его прием, снитч прячется, камнем рухнув вниз, к земле.

Гарри бросает взгляд на счет и с досадой морщится: такими темпами ему тянуть время еще час, не меньше. Потому что у «Паддлмира» чертовски хорошие охотники, а Маклагген косячит в два раза больше обычного. Гарри подлетает к Маклаггену только для того, чтобы спросить, какого черта. Он даже не ждет ответа. Он просто рассчитывает, что Маклагген соберется и сумеет больше не пропускать, ведь заменить его «Сороки» сейчас не могут — запасной вратарь в лазарете. А Оливер Вуд, который все еще играет за «Паддлмир», явно сильнее Маклаггена, и с ним охотникам «Сорок» приходится выкладываться в два раза больше.

В общем, Гарри не ждет, что Маклагген ему ответит. У них даже не те отношения, чтобы откровенничать, пусть и во время матча.

Но Маклагген почему-то отвечает.

— Я переспал с Малфоем, — говорит Маклагген, и Гарри сперва кажется, что он, черт возьми, ослышался, но Маклагген повторяет: — С Малфоем! Представляешь?

Слова Маклаггена звучат у Гарри в голове даже когда он ловит снитч полчаса спустя. И он не помнит, как вообще его поймал. Гарри едва ли помнит, как доиграл матч до конца, потому что все, чего ему хотелось после слов Маклаггена — это уйти на хрен с поля, запереться на Гриммо выпить ту бутылку огневиски, которую притащил Рон на Новый год.

Драко, конечно, ничего Гарри не должен. Может быть, он даже не понял — или не заметил, — что Гарри вообще-то флиртовал. Может быть, Драко считает непрофессиональным допускать что-то личное в рабочие отношения.

Но Гарри, черт возьми, ничем не хуже Кормака, мать его, Маклаггена.

Запереться на Гриммо с бутылкой огневиски Гарри не дают Рон с Гермионой. Гарри вспоминает, что обещал провести с ними время после матча, только когда встречает обоих на выходе со стадиона «Паддлмира». Рон, по уши обмотанный в атрибутику «Сорок», сгребает его в охапку и от души хлопает широкой ладонью по спине, а Гермионе с улыбкой сверкает глазами из-под шапки с сорочьим клювом.

— Хорошая игра, дружище, — смеется Рон, и Гарри натягивает улыбку на лицо, соглашаясь:

— Неплохая, но мы могли бы закончить быстрее.

— Это точно, у меня замерзли ноги, и ты должен мне огневиски, — замечает Гермиона, переступая с пяток на носки. Гарри косится на ее легкие кеды и фыркает:

— Ты когда-нибудь привыкнешь к тому, что не стоит одеваться на квиддич так легко, даже если на улице весна?

— Кеды, Гарри, — лучшая обувь в мире, — спорит Гермиона и берет его под руку. — Ну что, в «Дырявый котел»? Ханна и Невилл жаловались, что не видели тебя уже сто лет.

Гарри честно не настроен видеть такое количество однокурсников в этот вечер, но Гермионе сложно отказать, когда у нее так горят глаза. Так что Гарри поддается, и через полчаса пьет вместе с Невиллом, Роном и откуда-то взявшимся Шеймусом огневиски на скорость. Гермиона наблюдает за ними с усмешкой, вполголоса болтая о чем-то с Ханной, и Гарри думает, что не зря, наверное, согласился на «Дырявый котел».

Но часа через два в дверях появляется высокая фигура Блейза Забини, и Гарри давится огневиски, потому что... ну, у него есть определенные подозрения насчет Блейза и Драко. И Гарри просто не готов видеть сегодня еще и его. Но на Блейзе через мгновение почему-то виснет Шеймус, и Гарри с приоткрытым от удивления ртом наблюдает, как они целуются — глубоко, бесстыдно, так, что это выглядит даже горячо.

Гарри непонимающе хмурится. Замечает это, что удивительно, не Гермиона — она занята какой-то очень странной и сложной дискуссией с присоединившейся к ним час назад Луной Лавгуд. Замечает Рон.

— Странно, да? — спрашивает Рон с пьяненькой ухмылкой и указывает стаканом в сторону Блейза и Шеймуса. Огневиски из его стакана выплескивается на стол, и Рон издает раздраженный звук, поспешно вытирая столешницу скомканной салфеткой.

— Есть немного, — осторожно соглашается Гарри, а Рон добавляет:

— Я думал, что они друг друга терпеть не могут.

— Разве? — Гарри хмурится.

Рон окидывает его задумчивым взглядом и как-то очень понимающе хмыкает:

— Ты едва ли замечал. В школе ты вообще хоть кого-то из слизеринцев замечал, кроме Малфоя?

Гарри не понимает, что имеет в виду Рон. Потому что, конечно же, замечал. Паркинсон, которая так часто крутилась рядом с Драко. Блейза Забини на шестом и восьмом курсах, потому что он постоянно был где-то недалеко от Драко. Крэбба и Гойла, которые...

Гарри снова давится огневиски и кашляет, пряча взгляд.

— Вот и я о том, — фыркает Рон. Гарри все-таки поднимает на него глаза и чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох. Как будто Рон вдруг как-то узнал его тайну — самую страшную, запрятанную так глубоко, как только можно. И почему-то Гарри кажется, что это не так уж далеко от истины.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Гарри пытается напустить на себя независимый вид, но он пьет в баре уже два часа и немного не в состоянии для таких подвигов. Рон почему-то подмигивает ему и спрашивает так, будто они сейчас одни, а не посреди битком набитого «Дырявого котла»:

— Что у тебя случилось? Герми говорила, что ты странно ведешь себя в последнее время. И сегодня после матча ты, если честно, выглядел так, будто кто-то умер прямо у тебя на руках.

— В каком-то смысле... — бормочет Гарри в ответ и решительным жестом отставляет в сторону стакан с остатками огневиски. — Я не знаю, Рон. Возможно, мне показалось, что я нашел то, что никак не мог найти или заметить, но...

Рон наколдовывает ему стакан воды, и Гарри с благодарностью пьет. Ему стоило перейти на воду пару порций огневиски назад, но хорошие мысли никогда не приходили в голову Гарри вовремя.

— Если ты думаешь, что нашел что-то, за что стоит бороться, то почему ты сидишь тут? — спрашивает Рон, и Гарри таращится на него с шокированным лицом несколько мгновений. Нет, Гарри как никто знает, что Рон — прекрасный друг. Но говорить что-то подобное немного не в его стиле.

— Я не знаю, — потерянно отвечает Гарри и трясет головой. — Я... Наверное, мне нужно выйти и немного подышать. Я вернусь, — зачем-то обещает он и выходит из паба, рассеянно здороваясь по пути со знакомыми и даже пожимая кому-то руки. Кажется, кто-то его фотографирует, когда Гарри механически расписывается магловским маркером прямо на груди хохочущей девчонки, беззаботно задравшей майку.

Гарри не особо думает, потому что в голове все еще звучит вопрос Рона, и он перебивает горький привкус, который остался у Гарри после случайного разговора с Маклаггеном на матче. На улице оказывается немного легче дышать, и Гарри стоит какое-то время, прикрыв глаза, спиной вжимаясь в кирпичную стену «Дырявого котла». Он не уверен, что должен делать. В конце концов, Гарри запутался в своей жизни больше, чем кто-либо другой из всех его однокурсников.

Гарри Поттеру двадцать семь, он профессиональный игрок в квиддич и еще несколько месяцев назад считался счастливчиком, который поведет под венец Джинни Уизли.

Теперь все не так, и Гарри даже поговорил с Мэддоком и Вольфом о своем уходе из спорта. Поговорил перед матчем против «Паддлмира» по настоянию Драко. Поклялся, что не собирался подставлять команду и уходить до конца сезона. Назначил встречу с Дэниелом, который на прошлой неделе уехал в Италию, чтобы присмотреть за своим новым клиентом, и должен вот-вот вернуться.

Гарри поставил точку в отношениях с Джинни, и позавчера она рассказала, что согласилась пойти на свидание с загонщиком «Кенмарских коршунов» Нейтаном Уоллесом. Гарри играл с Нейтаном год в «Паддлмире» и подумал, что Джинни повезло — он действительно хороший парень.

Через месяц закончится чемпионат британско-ирландской лиги, и Гарри окажется свободен. Он все еще не знает, куда податься после этого, потому что рассказы Драко о быте департамента магических игр и спорта его не вдохновляют. Он не уверен, что вообще готов сейчас что-то решать.

Вот только Рон прав. Если Гарри кажется, что он нашел что-то, чего ему не хватало, то он должен что-то сделать. Даже если этим «чем-то» оказался Драко Малфой, который делает вид, что не замечает взглядов Гарри, но почему-то позволяет себе переспать с чертовым Кормаком Маклаггеном. 

Входная дверь хлопает, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть. Он рефлекторно делает шаг в сторону, путается в ногах и едва не падает, отстраненно размышляя, что все-таки выпил слишком много, и та наколдованная Роном вода совсем ему не помогла. Впрочем, упасть ему не дает не врожденная ловкость, а чья-то рука, уверенно подхватившая за локоть. Гарри выдыхает и открывает глаза, чтобы наткнуться на хмурое лицо Блейза Забини. Между губ Блейза горит алый огонек сигареты, и почему-то это выглядит настолько странно, что картина мира Гарри идет трещинами.

— Забини, — голос Гарри звучит как-то разочарованно. — Не думал, что пафосные засранцы вроде тебя курят в подворотнях.

— Поттер, — насмешливо отвечает Блейз. — Не думал, что ты настолько придурок, чтобы надраться в баре после матча, который едва не просрал.

— Что? — возмущенно выдыхает Гарри. Блейз вызывает в нем злость, и если подумать, то Гарри даже может ее объяснить. И дело вовсе не в том, что Блейз Забини — самый большой мудак в мире. Гарри на это, по большому счету, плевать. Вот только он не может выкинуть из головы удивление Драко, когда Гарри ляпнул, что все поженили его на Панси Паркинсон. И не может выкинуть из головы все те разы, когда замечал Драко и Блейза сидящих бок о бок в большом зале на восьмом курсе.

— Давай проясним, — предлагает Блейз и раздраженно поводит плечами. — Да, я трахался с Драко в школе, ревнивый ты придурок. Но, хэй, это было почти десять лет назад. И, если честно, я много с кем тогда трахался. Так что не надо смотреть на меня так, будто я обманываю твоего ненаглядного Малфоя.

Гарри думает, что хочет врезать Блейзу прямо по его холеному лицу, потому что, ну, он правда ревнивый придурок.

Джинни находила это милым. Дэниел советовал пойти к психологу. Гермиона вздыхала и просила иногда думать. Рон...

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — спрашивает Гарри, разжимая кулаки и с удивлением понимая, что сжимал их так крепко, что на ладонях остались следы-полумесяцы от ногтей.

— Затем, Поттер, что Драко — мой друг. И если по какой-то причине ты и твои загоны — это то, что сделает его счастливым, я готов терпеть в своей жизни еще больше гриффиндорцев.

— А? — не очень интеллигентно переспрашивает Гарри, и Блейз закатывает глаза. Гарри невольно задумывается, не входит ли это в какую-то обязательную программу обучения слизеринцев. Хотя до выразительности Драко Блейзу далеко.

— Придурок, — ворчит Блейз и взмахом палочки вызывает Патронуса. Гарри с удивлением смотрит на бьющую по асфальту хвостом лису — так похожую на Патронус Шеймуса — и не сразу понимает, что Блейз собирается отправить ее к Драко.

— Ты идиот, — запоздало говорит Гарри, когда лиса исчезает. — Час ночи, он же спит.

— Драко? В час ночи субботы? Да никогда, — фыркает Блейз и уходит обратно в паб.

Гарри тупо смотрит на захлопнувшиеся двери «Дырявого котла» и с чувством собственной никчемности и обреченности садится на криво трансфигурированный из жестяной банки деревянный ящик прямо возле входа.

Таким его и застает через несколько минут Драко Малфой. Драко с недоверием оглядывает Гарри, недовольно цокает языком, бросая в него неприятно холодящим отрезвляющим заклинанием, и интересуется, скрестив на груди руки:

— Ну и какого черта меня из-за тебя вызывает посреди ночи Блейз?

— Почему ты переспал с Маклаггеном? — спрашивает Гарри, и Драко удивленно моргает.

— Чего?

— С Маклаггеном. Он сказал, что вы переспали. — Гарри тяжело смотреть на Драко, потому что, ну, он красивый. Даже в час ночи после едва ли легкого дня.

— Знаешь, думаю, я бы запомнил, если... — начинает было Драко и замолкает, как будто запинаясь о собственные же слова. Он раздраженно трет кончиками пальцев висок, как будто его атакует приступ мигрени, и шипит сквозь зубы: — Вот блядь.

Гарри вдруг чувствует себя до отвращения одиноким. Он пытается поплотнее закутаться в расстегнутую толстовку, но выходит хреново. Драко бросает в него согревающими чарами и просит:

— Подождешь две минуты? Пожалуйста.

Гарри кивает, отводя взгляд, и слышит, как Драко вздыхает и скрывается за дверями «Дырявого котла». Гарри запрокидывает голову, смотрит в небо и считает — сперва до шестидесяти, потом до ста двадцати. На сто двадцать третьем счете двери паба снова распахиваются, и на улицу выходит сердитый и какой-то взъерошенный Драко. Он бесцеремонно сдвигает Гарри в сторону, устраиваясь рядом с ним на ящике, и замечает:

— Если бы не Блейз, завтра в «Ведьмополитене» красовалось бы твое фото с грудастой девчонкой в шапке с сорокой.

— Да похер, — роняет Гарри и косится на профиль Драко. Он так близко, что дух захватывает. — Почему ты тут?

— Потому что я тот, кто прикрывает твою задницу, Поттер, — утомленным голосом отвечает Драко. Гарри думает, что слова звучат знакомо и усмехается, вспоминая Гермиону, сказавшую это почти слово в слово. С тех пор едва ли прошло много времени, но Гарри кажется, что целая жизнь.

— Я не знал, что это был Маклагген, — говорит вдруг Драко. — Черт, Поттер, почему с тобой не может быть просто? Почему не может быть как с другими? Почему я должен оправдываться перед тобой за то, что подцепил в клубе какого-то парня и он отсосал мне в туалете? Мы не...

— Мы не друзья, но могли бы быть, — обрывает его Гарри. — У нас было много возможностей. В Хогвартсе. Немного после. Почему мы ни одной не воспользовались?

— А ты хотел бы со мной дружить, Поттер? Серьезно? — Драко усмехается. — И говоришь это после того, как чуть не устроил мне безобразную сцену ревности в подворотне?

— Я не говорю, что хотел бы дружить с тобой сейчас, Малфой, — выдыхает Гарри и признается: — Я расстался с Джинни, потому что понял, что она — как квиддич. С ней хорошо, но я мог бы получить что-то большее. И она тоже.

— Поздравляю с этим осознанием.

— Не язви, — просит Гарри и ловит Драко за руку. Отчего-то его пальцы подрагивают.

— Поттер, что ты...

— Я понял это, Драко, потому что увидел тебя впервые за несколько лет. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но мы оба были на приеме у Кингсли в прошлом октябре, и...

Драко вздрагивает, потому что помнит. Драко, к своему стыду, вообще склонен запоминать все, что касается Гарри Поттера. И тот прием он помнит тоже, потому что Гарри как будто был везде — Драко натыкался на него у столика с закусками, на балконе, куда его вытащила утомленная шумом Астория, да даже, черт возьми, в туалете.

— В общем, я хочу сказать, что это ты заставил меня задуматься, а действительно ли я хочу того, чего все от меня ждут. И я понял, что нет.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что из-за этого решил написать то тупое резюме, я тебя убью, — растерянно говорит Драко, потому что едва ли может сказать что-то еще.

— Тогда я не буду этого говорить, — Гарри качает головой. — Я...

— Спонтанный секс с Маклаггеном никогда не входил в мои планы на жизнь, — говорит Драко и криво улыбается. — Этот мудак был под обороткой, а я был слишком пьян, потому что текила — зло.

— И почему ты передо мной оправдываешься?

— Потому что, Поттер, я хочу предложить тебе зайти ко мне на чай.

— Это такой эвфемизм? — Гарри недоуменно хмурится, и Драко закатывает глаза — ну точно, в сто раз выразительнее, чем это делает Блейз.

— Это общепризнанный эвфемизм, придурок, — с какой-то нежностью в голосе отвечает Драко и предупреждает: — Я нас аппарирую. И не спорь.

— Не буду, — обещает Гарри и наконец-то делает то, о чем думал с того злополучного вечера у Кингсли в прошлом октябре: притягивает Драко к себе и целует.

***

На следующее утро Драко узнает сразу несколько раздражающих вещей о Гарри Поттере. Первое — он любит с утра целоваться, что отвратительно в целом, но почему-то терпимо в этом конкретном случае. Второе — Гарри почему-то считает, что Драко мало спит, поэтому каким-то образом — не иначе как вступив в негласный сговор с родителями Драко — закрывает Малфой-мэнор не только от сов с газетами и письмами, но и от Патронусов. Драко, на минуточку, даже не знал, что такое вообще возможно. Третье — Гарри отчего-то считает, что может разгуливать по мэнору в одних трусах, и Драко не уверен, как скоро Люциус отойдет от явления национального героя в малой гостиной.

Но вообще-то Драко все это более чем устраивает.

Вот только Гарри чертовски отвлекает Драко от того, чтобы решать его, Гарри, проблемы.

— Поттер, отстань, — просит Драко уже в пятый раз, когда Гарри целует его за ухом. Это щекотно, раздражающе и все еще чересчур отвлекающе. — Твой агент, похоже, не только подставил тебя с этим резюме, но и увел приличную сумму от твоего контракта с «Сороками». И нам нужно с этим разобраться, пока не пришла Астория.

— Все еще не понимаю, зачем Астория, — бурчит Гарри, но послушно отстраняется. Драко думает, что к этому можно привыкнуть.

— Затем, что я не могу вести твои дела. Это конфликт интересов.

— Подумаешь.

— Гарри, ты не хочешь знать, чем обернется для нас обоих нарушение контракта, — Драко укоризненно качает головой. — Так что привыкай: Асторию ты теперь будешь видеть очень часто.

— Но тебя — чаще?

— Куда я денусь, — бормочет Драко, сам притягивая Гарри для поцелуя.

Астории приходится несколько раз деликатно кашлянуть и один раз неделикатно постучать по столу, чтобы не застать их обоих за чем-то компрометирующим.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
